New Team
by AK74FU2
Summary: Thomas and his team are volunteers in a project, to go back in time, during the Human/Covenant war. Their job is to help turn the tide of the war, but he will have to work with his team in order to accomplish his mission. All except Halsey, John117, are OCs. Self insert.


A New Team

I was about to go to sleep, until they came, everyone was sleeping in my house, I was getting into bed last. They came, when I fell asleep, I didn't know who they were, but I hoped that I wouldn't get hurt. I was dreaming when it happened, when they stuck the needle in my arm, my dream turned black, I was now in a dreamless sleep. When I came to, I was in a white room, but I had different clothes on, last I remembered, I had my pajamas on, I reluctantly got up, when I did, a door opened, and in came a woman, who looked to be in her sixties, I kept quiet. "What is your name?" she asked me, "My name is Thomas" I told her, she smiled. "Do you know why you are here?" she asked me, I shook my head.

"You were brought here, because we monitor many people on Earth, but this isn't our reality, we came here, to find a perfect volunteer to be in a certain project." she said, "Why me? What did I want, and who are you?" I asked, "My name is Catherine Halsey" she said, I froze, wasn't she the person who headed the Spartan II program? "You wanted to become a Spartan, not many people would want such a burdening thing, but I was pretty sure you insisted on it, judging by how you wanted to be one, we chose you" she finished, "Your training begins now, starting from the basic mathematics, reading, writing, which will take you about...two years, after that you will be succumbed to augmentations. Good luck" I just stood there, thinking how much work it would be to do all that stuff, "Better nut up or shut up" I said, these two years will be most challenging.

_Two years later_

I was finished with the working with the challenging things, but I knew that wasn't the worst of it, I knew from reading so much that the augmentations were painful, but I will manage. From those two years, made me smarter than the average scientist on Earth. I began walking toward where they held the augmentations, I was nervous, I also knew that you would be in a bed for a month or two, after the augmentations. At least until I become a Spartan, I will find out what project will be in. Maybe there will be more like me, joining in the project, maybe I could make friends.

When I got there, there was an operating table, with a LOT of medical equipment, I got so nervous, but I held it in, and kept a straight face. I walked to the table and laid on it, waiting for the pain to commence. After waiting for about ten minutes, Halsey came in, and smiled, "I'm sorry, but the augmentations will still be painful, but not as much as they were back during the Spartan II program." she said, that reassured me, I smiled back, "At least I won't be in as much pain as them, but I feel for them." I said back, but she was already gone, I laid my head back on the table. A rather large needle stuck into my arm, and then I felt I pain, it felt like lava was flowing throughout my veins, I opened my mouth to scream in pain, but nothing came out, I gripped the edges of the table, hoping the pain would stop, but I knew it would be awhile.

After two hours of nonstop pain, the procedure was finished, but I was unconscious, from the pain obviously, but I had made it through. It would be awhile before I awoke.

_Somewhere else in the facility_

"Do you think he will make a good Spartan?" a man's voice asked Halsey, "I know he will be, he has spirit, and that's what's keeping him from breaking. He has a good heart, like you, he's like the others we will be sending out with him, I hope he can find friends." she said, before walking away, the larger man stayed, " Good luck to you...Thomas" he said before following Halsey.

_Thomas' POV_

When I woke up, all I felt was pain, but I sucked it up, and got up. The doctors around me were stunned to see me get up, "Son, you should really get back in bed, even with you standing up will cause you to pass out." he warned me, which caused me to get back in the bed. I was going to be in this bed for a long time.

_Back to Halsey_

"He just got up...no one has ever done that before, not even 117" the doctor said to the silent Halsey. "Good work doctor, I will have my leave now." she said before walking away, to the room of a certain person. She opened the door to see him sitting on his bed. "John...I need to speak with you about..him" she said to the man who was now looking at her. "About what?" he asked, "Apparently, our newest asset, who was finished with augmentations, got up out of bed." she said, to the now silent person.

"That is most unusual, has he been scanned? Maybe something caused his nerves to shut down." Halsey shook her head, "No, the nerves were perfect, he just stood up out of bed." The two were silent for another few minutes, "I think I know what this will mean, he might become a better Spartan than I once was... so this project will help save my team?" he asked. Halsey nodded. "The project will take him and his team back in time, during the war with the Covenant, hopefully his team will not perish, they are our only hope of saving most of the Spartan II's." she said, before leaving, "If you so choose, you could join them." ," You know I can't, spending most of my life in cryo sleep, it's taking a toll on me, but they still need to train, and I guess I'll be taking the job. But if you really say so, about wanting me to join them, I could if you so wish, the nanites in me are keeping me at a good age, but I will think of your suggestion Halsey." he said, then Halsey left the room.

_Thomas's POV_

I woke up again, feeling a better, but the pain was still present, just not as much as earlier. I got up again, and I felt great, aside from the pain in my veins and muscles, I felt as if I could run around an entire city without breaking a sweat. I walked around the facility, until I bumped into someone, "Didn't see you there, kid" a gruff voice said, "I'm not a kid, but I accept your apology" I said with kindness, if I was to be good person, I would have to start with the people around here. "Smart, strong, and has a heart, that's what I like to see in a soldier." He said, I furrowed my eyebrows, "Who are you? I never seen you before" I asked the mysterious person. "You'll know soon enough when I train you" he said, I smirked, "And I thought I was going to be trained by someone else, well, nice to meet you, my name is Thomas" I said. " Same here, kid" he said again, I groaned again, but kept to myself.

"All Spartans, report to the lobby" a voice rang out through the halls. I looked back, to see that one man walking away, I suspected him being a Spartan, so I followed him. I was led to the lobby, where there was more people, I didn't see anyone my age, I suspected I was the only one in the project.

I walked into the clearing, and stood next to someone, who looked at me, and smirked. "What?" I asked, "Nothing, I didn't know Halsey was choosing scrawny guys..." he couldn't finish, because I punched him in the face, causing the moron to fall to the ground, grunting. I stood there, looking at him with a face that said 'Don't fuck with me'. The men who were watching me, didn't say anything, until I heard footsteps. Out came Halsey, everyone saluted, and I did the same, since I could show at least some respect.

"At ease, everyone, you know about the project we are going to perform in two years." she stopped when she saw me, "I am sorry Thomas, but your team is still in recovery, I'm surprised how you're even here." she said, while smiling. Now the men stared at me, I shrugged, "What?"... "So you got up, with no pain whatsoever, right?" One guy asked, I shook my head, "I felt pain, but not as much as I expected. So I got up, and walked around. But I'm sure I'm not supposed to be here" Halsey nodded, "Yes, you were not, this is a meeting for the Spartans, who were only helping in the project, not actually being the volunteer, such as yourself." I nodded and walked away.

I kept walking until I saw a door open, on my right. I walked in, and saw it was a room, I suspected it was mine, since there was a pad on the bed, saying 'Welcome Thomas', I scooped it up, and looked through it. The device didn't have much, asides from the videos from the Human Covenant war. I always knew it was a brutal war, but not this brutal.

I set the pad down on a night stand next to the bed. I laid down on the soft bed, and fell asleep. That night, I had a dream, of my old life, the life I didn't have any more, I missed them, but I couldn't mourn my old life. Then the dream turned into a nightmare, all around me, there was ruin, bodies lined the street, I couldn't stop the carnage, ship flew in the sky, I knew what they were, Phantoms. I looked down, I saw a Battle Rifle in my hands, and I was in armor, I looked like the Master Chief's armor, just black with red highlights.

I walked down the streets, then looked into a puddle, I say my helmet, red visor, black helmet. Perfect match. I kept walking until I heard an explosion. That's when I saw a Phantom flying towards me, it stopped, and out came the Covenant soldiers. Elites, Brutes, Grunts, Jackals. I flew into cover, while they fired plasma in my direction. I began thinking my way out, I looked to my Battle Rifle, then smirked. I went out of cover for a split second and took out two grunts, before going back into cover. I refrained from reloading, still having plenty of ammunition, but every bullet counts. I grabbed a grenade from my hip, primed it and threw it out towards the group, hearing the screams of the grunts exploding, and the elites yelling out in pain, at least I took out one Elite. I looked to my TAC-pad, and opened it up, all I saw was a list of all the UNSC weaponry, curiously I pressed MA5D and I felt a weight on my back, I reached back and in my hands was the weapon I pressed.

I went out of cover again, taking out another Elite, I had no idea how I was doing this, but I was impressed by my skills. As if I was born to be a Spartan. I looked through my current inventory, and took out a plasma grenade, somehow I knew what to do, and primed it, and it stuck to a brute, and exploded, consuming all off the enemies closest to the brute. Now there was three left, one elite and two jackals. The jackals had their shields of course, but I came prepared, I went out of cover once more and shot the elite, the barrage of bullets impacted its shields, they soon failed and the bullets impacted the elite's skin, killing it almost immediately. I primed my last grenade, and threw it at the jackals, it exploded taking one out, the other one was stunned, it being farther away from the explosive.

I went out of cover, and ran at it, I took out a wicked looking knife, its curved edge glimmering in the night. I grabbed the enemy by the neck and stabbed it in its neck, and ripped it out, blood gushed out, some of it went on my armor, making it more deadly looking, especially in the night. Then a blinding light consumed me, then I was in my room, gasping for breath. I looked around, everything in its place. I got up, and put my clothes on, wondering when I would get my armor. I stayed in my room, until I heard the intercom come online. "Attention, Project volunteers, report to the lobby, only Project volunteers are to report for their training." I got up and walked out of the room, heading to the lobby.

When I got there, I found others like me, then I saw a familiar face. I ignored the thought, she was here, and I have no idea why. I walking to the end of one line of us. I stood up, and out came our trainer. He looked to be in his thirties, but his eyes looked to have much more wisdom than usual. "Okay, let's get down to business. My name is John 117, I will be your trainer for this project. I know some of you know who I am, but get those thoughts out of your head, you'll be having a rough two years of training, do I make myself clear?" He asked us, "Sir, yes sir" I said, along with the others. This was going to be a long two years, but at least I will have time to try and make friends.

**This is chapter one, it came to me, and I had to write it. I hope you like it. All except for Halsey, John117, are OC's, my OCs. This was my idea. I hope you like it.**


End file.
